Underneath All That
by mrs.herondale0228
Summary: Sakura Mikan. The people at her school describe her as nerdy, uncool, and other profanities. She doesn't mind. After all, she was the one who put on the disguise. But what if her best friend is tired of seeing her bullied? What if she wants to be set free? A certain guy will start to get a different vibe from this girl. But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I'm making a new story here. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

**Mikan POV**

Prologue: I was always the outcast. The one person who was bullied every day. They put garbage in my lockers, bag, desk, and they also put pins in my shoes. They tease me every day because of my Alice. But these guys don't know what I'm capable of and they don't know who I am. They don't know anything. I am a freak of nature to other peoples' eyes. Even my family.

My name is Mikan Sakura and I am 14 years old. I am the daughter of the most famous company owner in the world. The Izumi Corp. is owned by my mother, and she hates me and the suckish Nullification Alice that I inherited. That's why I have a disguise. People may look at me and see a normal Alice girl with huge, thick, round glasses that prevented other people from seeing my eyes, nerdy hat and a bun that was tucked in my cap, and basically a nerd. Others would see me as an abomination to humankind. They hate people like me. I hide myself behind my disguise and everyone believes my appearance is who I am inside. A stinking, bullied, nerd who is always alone. A geek. A stupid parasite among Alice flowers. They don't know what I'm hiding. They don't know who I really am. Even so, I still dream.

Skip to present

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my dream. I groped around my bedside table for the annoying piece of shit. I honestly want to destroy the clock.

"Ugh… I don't want to get up," I groaned. Even though I wanted to stay in bed, I rolled off and reluctantly put my disguise on. Nerdy glasses, nerdy cap, bun and lastly, a uniform that was 2 sizes larger. The thing about the uniform was that the first day I wore my disguise with my regular uniform, I was kind of discriminated by the Foxes of the Academy. The group was basically the school's sluts and cheerleaders that think they are so sexy but they only follow one person. And that person is named Luna Koizumi. She's a slut, and bitch that slept with basically everyone who wanted to. She had the Alice of Memorization, so she remembers everything she sees. That girl was the one that encouraged bullying me. She taunted me about my cap and nerdy look so people just assumed I didn't have a body. So I just got a uniform that was 2 sizes bigger. Anyways back to the present. I left the dorm that I was living in. Immediately, I was pelted with paper, pencils, the lot. I ran as fast as I could through the storm. Just as I was escaping the bullies, I walked into the school where I was tripped by the biggest bastard and playboy of the school. Red crimson eyes, raven-colored hair, a fire Alice that intimidates boys and just turns on slutty girls, and a body that looks like an Adonis statue even through his clothes. The one and only Natsume Hyuuga. He dated almost every girl in the cheerleading squad and he also dated girls for his own pleasure. I was actually glad that I looked like such a nerd. Then he leaves me alone and only bullies me, not dates me to break my heart. I've already developed an iron heart due to all the bullying, and his antics. He teases me every day and he always embarrasses me too. Natsume/Bastard smirked.

"Hey look. It's the rat." He laughed and walked away. I picked myself up off the ground. My expression was blank and monotone. I walked to my locker and blended into my surroundings around me. That was the only way that I avoided all the bullies and basically everyone in the school. As I walked into the classroom, I put myself in my seat after checking for tacks and garbage. I grabbed my notebook and mechanical pencils from my beaten, ripped bag. I was a little surprised that the bullying had lessened today. All throughout class, I could feel a certain someone's eyes on me. My best friend, Imai Hotaru, sat behind me so I could just imagine what her expression was. A look of pure disgust, at the bitches though. She sometimes helped me when I was in a pinch from the Foxes of the Academy. She just waved them away. Apparently, they were as afraid of Hotaru as I was. That was because she always made new inventions like a Deer Hoof, a Baka Gun, and a Baka Missile. The missile was the worst part. It was basically a nuclear bomb that exploded on impact. She was a real devil when she got angry or annoyed or any kind of those emotions. It was amazing and scary how her expression could change drastically from blank and stoic to furious and fiery in a split second. I didn't really like her at first but over the years, she always sat behind me and kinda protected me, I guess from the bullies. I guess she became my best friend the first time we actually talked face to face.

**Flashback**

"Hey, you baka." I heard a melodious voice laced with an indifferent tone behind me. I turned and saw the girl that had protected me from the bullies from time to time. My eyes widened when I saw the lustrous hair in a beautiful pixie cut, and stunning violet eyes that seemed to portray innocence though if you got to know her like I did, you would know that they are not innocent at all, and a slender waistline that a model would kill for. I don't know whether I would kill for that waistline though. I gotta say that I am kind of pretty when I take my disguise off. I'm not bragging.

"What?" I replied, sounding a bit squeaky like a normal geek would. I widened my eyes to a fright-filled expression. She waved her hand.

"Oh stop with the act. I know who you are, and I'll keep your secret if you do some things for me." She got a glint in her eye that I actually was afraid of. It was more of a greedy glint that said she would do anything to get what she wants. I gulped nervously, really afraid because now someone knows my secret and she could easily topple the nerdy walls I had built around me to keep everyone out. I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want me to do?"

**Flashback Ends**

After that, she just had me pay for some crab thingies that she wanted but couldn't get because she had depleted the store's supply of crab. I laughed at the reason then and that's how we basically bonded. Now, everyone at school knows that I am best friends with one girl from the Academy's Sweeties. This group was actually a real thing that the students voted for whereas the Foxes of the Academy was a thing that Luna and her followers just created. After class was over, Hotaru approached my desk.

"Why? Why do you let them trample you?" she demanded with that stoic face of hers. I just shook my head and smiled faintly at the way she was annoyed but she didn't show it; unlike me.

"It's just that what they might do if they found out what I was scares me," I whispered. Hotaru shook her head at me and I just shook my head back. She got another glint in her eye that I was even more afraid of than the time she made me buy her a whole box of crab legs. At that point, the free time was over and Narumi-sensei came in wearing another gay uniform. I don't even want to mention or describe it. So I won't. Anyway, Hotaru tapped me on the back and flipped a piece of paper on my desk very casually so that the teacher wouldn't think that she was doing anything. I opened it without a sound and read it.

_Meet me at the parking lot at my car after class ends. I need to do something with you. _I glanced at the note again to read it over like 15 times. I felt so overjoyed now that Hotaru was gonna-… Wait.

_Hotaru isn't the type to do something like this. Why? _I pondered over the reasons why she might do this. Suddenly, the bell rang and I was trampled by feet in their hurry to get out of class. _Oh well…_ I sighed. I went to meet her at the parking lot. I was about to doze off when a hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me right into the car I was leaning on.

"Mmph! Leggo!" I screamed. Something banged on my head and knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! I HOPE you guys are not angry at me for not posting in a while but thanks for waiting! Thanks to people who reviewed and favorite! Here goes another one! **

Chapter 2

**Mikan POV**

_Unngg…. _I opened my eyes groggily, feeling a throb in the back of my head. To my surprise, my hands were tied together behind me and I was in a wooden chair. I felt something on my legs and looked down. My mouth opened in a big O. I had a silver, rippling, glittery dress on! I could feel my hair loose and curly on my back. Not to mention my glasses were gone and I could see perfectly! _Contacts? Who did this? Wait… I know who. _

"OH MY GOD! HOTARUUUU!" I screamed. SaId girl walked in and glanced at me.

"Oh you're up. Good. Take a look at what I did to you." She gestured to the mirror that the bodyguards in suits brought in. I stubbornly turned my head and refused to look at it. A 'clack' sound was heard to every ear in the room. My eyes widened at the familiar noise. I slowly turned my head back to Hotaru to see her Baka Cannon loaded and ready to fire at me. I gulped nervously and looked at the mirror. (Obviously I was very reluctant. But I had no choice but to look because otherwise, I would have died from the cannon that Hotaru had invented.) Again, as I looked into the mirror, my eyes widened even further at the woman in the mirror. She had the same silver dress that flowed over her curves with every move she made. The dress accentuated her hips that curved out gently and gracefully. On her feet were white, satin, ribbon-tied heels. Her hair was silky soft, shiny, chestnut-brown and wavy locks cascaded down her back. The most surprising thing was her eyes. They were a soft color that could not be described as one color because they were like a kaleidoscope of colors with pieces of deep green, hazelnut, and honey-gold swirling around in her irises. Her makeup was only a slight dusting of blush, a little eyeliner to make her eyes pop even more, and a sheen of lip gloss covered her naturally pink, soft, supple lips. She was beautiful and not me. I know what I look like, but this person is not me. It can't be. Hotaru, off to the side, was smirking at me. My vision tunneled and I could feel myself fainting. Black swarmed my vision and my legs felt pulled out from under me.

**Time Skip**

**Natsume POV**

_Boring… _That was the only thought running through my head as homeroom started and the teacher walked in. The only sound was the constant droning of the teacher taking attendance. Then, the teacher stopped for a moment. I looked up from my manga book to see a girl walk in. Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"Is she a new girl?"

"I don't recognize her." Whispers circulated the room. Even Imai Hotaru looked up in interest and then seeing who it was, looked back down. My best friend, Nogi Ruka, stared at Imai, surprised that the Ice Queen actually looked up to see a student. Then, we both gawked openly at the girl. The atmosphere literally grew darker as the jealousy and envy from the girls emanated from them. If you were in that classroom, you could understand the girls' feelings just from looking at the new girl. She had silky, chestnut-brown hair that cascaded down her back in wavy locks, flawless, snow-white skin, a great figure with curves that looked as graceful as a dancer with a uniform hugging her body snugly to reveal long legs, lips as pink and supple as a sakura flower, and what was the most beautiful were her eyes. They were a swirling mass of pieces like stained glass. Honey-gold, dark green, and hazelnut was the only way to describe the colors in her eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and kept a constant poker face.

_Damn. Who is she? I've never seen anyone like her before, _I thought. The girl took a blue slip and gave it to the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-sensei. I am sorry that I have been absent for most of homeroom. Did I miss anything important?" Her voice shocked me. It was smooth, soft, high and as melodious as a babbling brook. The teacher shook his head and dazedly took the slip. He glanced at it and we could visibly see his eyes widening.

"Uh… Well… You didn't miss anything much, Sakura Mikan," the guy said. At once, the class gasped again. The few Foxes that were present in homeroom stared again at the girl. Even I looked at her again.

_Wait a second. SHE is Sakura Mikan? That nerd?! THAT RAT?! _I abruptly stood up and walked towards the r- I mean Sakura. Until she started to back away.HOJJKOJhgiei


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys sorry! I am so sorry! There was a typo at the 2****nd**** chapter… My laptop sucks. I mean it's like a Dell… I hate these old laptops. I honestly want a new one, and I just hate being so old-fashioned. Anyways here goes another one! Hope you like! Please Read and REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

**Mikan POV**

_Uh oh. This feels awkward. I feel like I'm being stalked. _It was a week from that day. The day that Hotaru almost kidnapped me and gave me the most glamorous makeover ever! I mean my lanky hair turned into sheening silkiness. My eyes, that I thought were really normal, were actually a kaleidoscope of colors. I didn't even know about those colors. I knew that my body was average but to other people, I looked like a goddess with the right clothes and a tiny bit of makeup like lip gloss and blush. This is what Hotaru took advantage of… I feel sad because of that. After my complete transformation, everyone started to stare at me all the time. The whispers were circulating like a wildfire. I knew that rumors were spreading, but I didn't really care. The bad part was, I WAS BEING FOLLOWED FOR THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK! I mean there seems to be someone behind me right now as I am walking down the sidewalk. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the shadow behind me dart behind another tree to avoid my gaze. I started to go back to the path. The figure once again started to tail me. _WHAT THE F***?_

**Natsume POV**

Why was I following this girl? This nerd. THIS DORK! I mean this girl is like the absolute dorkiest of the school. Well… Not maybe now because of her makeover. I could explain what she looks like but I would probably mess up something that would cause me to hate myself. As I was deep into my thoughts, I didn't notice that the girl I was trailing had stopped and disappeared. By the time I noticed, she was gone.

_Wait a second. Where did she- _A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Why are you following me?! You pervert! Jerk!" And of course she has to catch me in the middle of stalking her. Ouch! Did she just hit me with her bag?

"Did you just hit me with your bag?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Yeah what's it to you? I mean it's not like you're gonna get a concussion or something like that," she smirked. My eyes widened. I didn't think a girl like this could smirk! I mean she seems so childish and innocent now that her makeover is revealed.

**Mikan POV**

_Oh my god! This pervert is so weird! He is the greatest player in the school and hottest guy too! Why does he follow me? There's nothing on my face right? _I checked his expression again. It seemed to have changed to an awed, astonished, and confused face. I waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Tch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys. I feel sad. Not many people have reviewed and favorited so I'm sad. Pleez people spread the word with fellow faficers, although I don't know if that is a real word. Anyways, I want to see more reviews and favorites! Please! I will write faster if you do! I promise! Thank you!**

Chapter 4

**Mikan POV**

_Geez! What's wrong with that guy? , I mean he just goes off saying "Tch!" and then walks off! I am so mad! Urghhh! _I stomped my foot and ran off to my house. As I crossed the gates, I saw a familiar figure coming out of the house. It was my beautiful mother. The mother that hated me. She looks very much like me but she absolutely hates me. She hates me because I look so much like her. She thinks it's a disgrace that I was born with the Nullification Alice. My father is dead and she also thinks that it is my fault that he died in that car accident.

Flashback

"Hee hee! Daddy! Welcome home!" I screamed. I was a blooming 6-year- old living in the biggest mansion I had ever seen! Mommy was out with the maids preparing a party for Daddy's return. The spread was amazing! There were desserts everywhere and tea too! Daddy picked me up and brought me to the table.

"Oh yes! Mimi, I have something to give you. Let me just go to the car to bring it for you." Daddy smiled at me warmly. I beamed back and squealed.

"Yay! Yay! Oh please give it to me Daddy! I love you!" I said. He smiled again and left the party to go get it. Meanwhile, I started to play with the other kids when I heard a screech of tires and a slam against the gates. My mother immediately rushed to the front yard and screamed. Everyone rushed to where she was. When I got there, I saw a figure cloaked in what looked like black against Daddy's car.

"DADDY!" I screamed. I could see him next to the car with this red stuff pouring out of a gash on his side and head. We reached the gates and saw the sparkling bag next to him. I looked at it with fear.

"NOO! IZUMIII! MY LOVE!" My mother shrieked in overwhelming grief. After that was a whirlwind of events. I vaguely remember that there was a funeral and then Mommy started to hate me. She ignored me all the time and refused to acknowledge me at dinnertime. I grew to be very lonely. Until one day, I met a boy the same age as me at the age of 8. It was 3 years later from the Accident. We were in Italy on a business trip. Mama couldn't keep me at home alone because I was still too young. She hated the fact that I wasn't old enough to take care of myself at home. Always… That was always the case. Always alone…

Flashback Ends

As I entered my room, the maids bowed and started to pamper me. I gave them my bag. I grabbed my bun and shook my hair out of the stifling thing. The maids around me looked at me with envy at my looks. I obviously saw them out of the corner of my eye. I could see they were jealous of me. Just because they thought I was an ugly girl, they didn't know that I was so beautiful underneath my disguise. Heck, I didn't even know that I had this beauty. It was until Hotaru gave me this makeover that I realized that I had been dreaming of showing my beauty to everyone else someday. I guess that's what friends are for.

Next day at school

**Natsume POV**

Another day, another day full of boring teachers and… Wait… Why aren't there people around me? Why is everyone gone? Where are they? I looked around the schoolyard and saw that nerd/beauty girl standing with everyone around her.

"Hey, hey you do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gawd I love your dress today!"

"Kyaaa! You're so cute! Are you a transfer?"

"Ooh. You're so sexy. Be part of my harem." And the comments and screams went on and on and on. I felt really weird just standing there. No one was there to scream over me and they were there to see that little rat. I can't call her a rat though. She looks beautiful enough to be a huge supermodel and idol. She even has an angelic voice too so I guess I can't call her a rat. I get weird feelings around her all the time now.

"Tch!" I bit my nail just thinking about it. "Why do I feel like this?" I mumbled.

"What? Did you say something, Natsume?" Ruka asked me. I shook my head and sat down in my seat.

"Woah! You not skipping class today?" Kokoroyome asked me.

"Hn," I grunted. The crew around me looked surprised to see me in my seat.

"Woah… What's Natsume doing in his seat? Doesn't he usually skip?" The baldy, Tsubasa, commented. Even Mochu looked at me strangely. It was a norm for me to skip class. It was just too boring for me to stay in class. But ever since that girl got beautiful, I just wanted to make her mine. And only mine. She is going to be mine soon. ABSOLUTELY MINE….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! SO I know I haven't updated in quite a while. Homework has caught up to me and I was sick for a while too. So sorry! To the 12 reviews that I have gotten, THANK YOU! I am just very new to this and it's been not really a long time since I started writing Fanfictions. I love it when people write suggestions and stuff for me to work from. So if you want some of your ideas in my story , I will be happy to put them in! Thanks again! Oh yea I meant "fanfickers" in the last note but I couldn't fix it in time so sorry! Teehee!**

Chapter 5

**Mikan POV**

** (A/N: just so you guys know this is the flashback of when she met the 8-year-old boy in Italy from the last chapter. I wanted to clear up some cobwebs if you get what I mean. ;D) **I sighed. It was the first day in Italy and I was just not enjoying it. Even my 8-year-old brain was mature enough to realize that Mother hated my guts for the Accident. **(Refer to Ch. 4 if you don't know the events of what happened.) **Mother, as I am to call her now, is in front of me in the shotgun seat. I could feel the hateful glances that Mother was throwing at me from in front. She's been doing that for the last thirty minutes that we were in the car and just about every day since about 2 years ago. Well now that we were in Italy, Mother said that I was to leave her alone for the trip and I was left with a card that gave me a lot of money to myself. Again, she told me that I could spend as much as I could. As long as my spending didn't get past $1,000,000, because the limit to the card would be expired, I could use as much money as I wanted. I sighed again. Mother was too strict with me sometimes. I wish she would just go back to the way she was. I walked from the taxi that we had taken. Mother started walking in the opposite direction after a grouchy 'huff', and left me to fend for myself. I didn't mind though. I learned that I was best alone in my life. The city before me was filled with people. I walked and walked and walked through stores, restaurants, more stores, cafes, and other places. They all made me bored. I guess they knew that I was the daughter of the number one company in the world and they wanted me to get something to gain popularity. I just shook my head and moved on. Looking back, they shook their heads and frowned at the lost chance. I turned around and bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Umph!" I fell down thinking I would land on my back when I felt something cushioning my back. I opened my eyes again. Hazelnut clashed with crimson fire. Realizing what was holding my back, I blushed and quickly got onto my feet. After regaining my balance, I looked at the guy who saved me from hurting my back. He was pretty cute for a boy. I can't say that he had abs but he was really well-muscled for a kid.

"Ummmm thank you? I guess…" I mumbled. I frowned. _Jeez. What's wrong with the guy? He's staring at me without a word. Honestly, he's creeping me out_

**Unknown Guy's POV (Well I guess you guys know who he is. I mean crimson? Can I get anymore obvious? ;D) **

_Woah… This girl is a complete klutz and she's a knockout. _**(A/N: Okay so I know the characters are 8-years-old but it just seems appropriate to have their thoughts be kind of more mature than their age. Please don't hate me!) **_I have never seen a girl as beautiful as her._ As you can probably see, I was struck speechless by her beauty, even though my face was expressionless. There was no way that I would show what I was thinking.

"Hello? What are you doing?" The girl in front of me was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked, confused. Was I doing something? I don't really know what I was doing with my face but I guess I must've been spacing out. Even though I was only 8, I got fans from adults to little kids younger than me. I was used to the shower of love and sympathy because of my family and its problems. See, I am an orphan with my little sis, Aoi, and we are currently living with an adopted family. We were left with the kids at the orphanage in Japan when we were still babies but then a family adopted us and we left to live in Italy from the orphanage.

"Ooiiii. You in there?" The girl was waving at me again. By now, quite a crowd had gathered to see the girl and I didn't know why. Really. Why did these people come to gossip about the girl? I caught snippets of the girl's identity but I couldn't really put together the pieces to get her name.

"Hm? Oh yea," I grunted. Grabbing her hand, I ran away from the crowd. _Woah. Her hand is so tiny and soft. The skin is really pale too. _I wasn't really paying attention to where I was taking her, so I just dragged her into an abandoned book shop that I passed sometimes during the years I lived here. I brought myself out of my thoughts to a scream from the girl. Frantic that someone would hear and follow us, I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you really want to make a big scene in this store? Do you want those people to come and see you again?" I hissed. She immediately stopped struggling and looked at me with those hazelnut eyes that clashed with mine when we first bumped into each other. Now that I look at her, she was extremely cute and beautiful for her age. Wait a second. _Why did I bring her here?_


End file.
